Fanon:Lostris's bane
Template Fanon. More to be added. Ideas for the Fanon: * Lo Tis: Parallel to Lostris, a firebender who runs a car business called "Awiki". ** Lo Tis is commonly called "Queen of Awiki". She is aptly named, because she is a hard-ass boss who hates her employees. * One day she meets Mako and immediately falls in love with him because of his tallness. * Lo Tis has a child named Thai, who bothers her all the time by asking her for things. Thai's father is unknown. * Lo Tis is Mako's ex, before Korra. She hates Korra (i.e due to jealousy), but soon after, hates Mako for choosing Korra over her. * Lo Tis's favuorite brand of jokes are ones concerning perverts. She cracks one of those all the time. * Made a millionaire by a fluke in the business of selling waffles, Lo Tis had no need to go to school or to study, commonly utilizing the excuse "I'm richer and more powerful than all of you" to cover up her laziness. ** The waffles that she sold had a parallel of Belgian chocolate inside. ** Lo Tis commonly keeps a waffle around her person at all times, and munches on them when she is stressed or otherwise busy. * Lo Tis dies at the end of the fanon by being "eaten by a carnivorous Pabu". ** She first meets the carnivorous Pabu via a hobo named Ket Le. * Lo Tis hates homophobes and quite enthusiastically advocates women's rights. ** A man named Sawang Fire, from a far away place in the Earth Kingdom, expresses his opinion that all women should have their place under men. Lo Tis promptly socks him, and burns him to a crisp with her firebending. * Lo Tis has a friend called Sela, to whom she bothers all the time by pushing pink and cuteness on her. She finally drowns Sela in a pool after she tried to take revenge. * Mako has a habit of nearly calling Korra by the name "Lostris". * A lot of SM. A lot... ** Mako's suffering is assured. Perhaps once he finally kicks the bucket it will be Korrasami that rules! * If any questions are ever given to her, Lo Tis diverts them onto her faithful secretary Lia. She does this under the pretense that "she is too busy to be bothered by ridiculous questions". If ever questioned on that stance, she always replies "Get the Fuck out!" ** Lia, Lo Tis's secretary, always answers questions with a string of rude expletives. ** Lia is one of the "sexiest" characters in the fanon, and is characterized as a female fatale, total Bamf. * At the end, it is revealed that the entire fanon was based on Meelo's crack dream. * There may be other references to known people, discounting Lostris, Thailog, Seliah, Lia, KettleMeetPot, and Dcasawang. ** Thailog has an in-conversation nick Thailong ---- Prologue Lo Tis character arc Lo Tis is a twenty-three year old woman who was born in the Fire Nation. As a child, she always had a bad habit of eating chocolate when stressed or even when she wasn't and when she became an adult, Lo Tis moved to United Republic and brought it with her. Because of this, she became a millionaire by creating a waffle business. The concept of a "waffle" had never been seen before in the market, thus, she garnered an immediate fame for its creation. Her lifestyle became a symbol of her success; money, power, and lots of expensive waffles to munch on during times of stress and relaxation. She was also very renowned for her sharp tongue, the delicate instrument that she used to shred arguments like paper and to cut into people's souls and esteem. This also correlated to the various (seemingly always) derogatory nicknames she gave people. A self-assured smartass, Lo Tis had no need or desire to go to school and study, already being incredibly gifted in the knowledge of success in all her business ventures. "You're not well focused" said her friend, Sela . "I don't care what you think!" she responded arrogantly, "I'm now richer and more powerful than you. Leave my presence before you get your ass burnt." This way, she eventually became the owner of a car industry called Awiki, where all her employees felt a terrible fear of her. She soon came to be known as the 'Queen of Awiki', an oppressive hard-ass boss who hated all the workers and grunts beneath her command. Needless to say, Lo Tis despised the title for its underlying meaning, and the cycle of hate continued. Unlike Hiroshi "Fatso" Sato, she was never able to gain the cooperation of her entire company, and she remained side-lined by his success until the end of the Anti-bending Revolution. Lo Tis had a child, Thai "Food", who had been born three years ago before she had become Awiki's owner. Though his father was long gone, Lo Tis was willing to find another one for him. And that's how one day, she met one of her employees: "Sexy-fine" Mako. Very uncharacteristically, she immediately developed a crush on him when she noticed his tallness and surly bearing. Always bold with her advances, she asked him if he wanted to have dinner some time, to which Mako excitedly accepted. Lo Tis started dating Mako and eventually became his girlfriend, however, three months later, Mako met another girl: Korra "Gore-ya". Mako became more distant, usually giving excuses to not meet Lo Tis, and he started meeting Korra secretly, hiding his new crush to his girlfriend. When Lo Tis stumbled upon the affair, she, in a fit of anger, fired Mako and broke up with him, telling him she never wanted to see him again. A year later, Lo Tis' life had devolved into a routine of mundane work and pleasure. She had found no partner to content herself with, and though she was stubborn and set in her ways, she began missing her ex-boyfriend and realized how good those months had been. It was with this thought she decided to get him back. She was a person who hated failure, and that feeling was transposed toward Korra, the source of the discontent that had caused Mako to grow distant from her. She was willing to do anything to get Mako back, and to have him stay with her forever. Behind the scenes, the Equalist revolution raged on, however, not even they could trump the power of a wealthy, business entrepreneur. She held no fear towards the Avatar in the least, and in a competition of Mako's favor, she held the advantage over the tomboy adolescent, who, according to her sources, was unable to wear makeup properly. And so, the wild story of Lo Tis began. Chapter 1: One Year Later * Lo Tis annoyed. Premise is after the breakup with Mako. * Setting: Republic City CBD * Time: Morning-Afternoon * To do: ** Lo Tis misses Mako ** Lo Tis, an absolute control-freak, has a huge amount of power at her disposal. She sends people to spy on Mako from time to time. (Plot Point) ** Introduction of Lia at the start. Lo Tis is munching on waffles, as usual. Ridiculous questions! ** Lo Tis is pissed off by these turn of events. When she subsequently hears of Mako's new relationship soon after, she decides to commit to some drastic actions...